My Best Friend's 'Fake' Kid
by ILoveUSoMuch
Summary: My name is Bella...   And I always wanted to be a mother...  I just never thought it'll be my best friend's fake kid. AH
1. Preface

_My Best Friend's {Fake} Kid..._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN:_ Hey my Little Twilighters! Please don't kill me! I know I need 2 continue "Behind the Green Eyes and Crookes Smile" but I have huge writer's block n I stack at the middle of the chapter. Anyway I WILL continue the chapter as soon as I will figure out what to write there :)**

**Sooooo this is a new story I'm working on n I hope u'll like it!**

**xoxo**

**Adidi**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters though i wish i would have! :(<p>

* * *

><p><em>"My dream list is; to have a family, own a nice house (you know – the ones with a front porch, a yard and windowsills – a classic dream house…) and to become an author. It wasn't much right?<br>Oh, wait, I have another one to add to the list – I want to forever stay best friends with Edward Cullen. Here, It still manageable... right?"_

I looked at that crumpled piece of paper I've found in one of my (many!) books. I wrote it when I was 5. I was always an ambition person, even at 5 I guess. When I wrote this, I was sure this is something that can be done, but… with everything that happened in the past 8 months, I'm not so sure anymore.

I looked down at my swollen belly and sighed.

No. I don't believe it's still manageable anymore. At least not all of it… why? Well let me go back to the start…

* * *

><p><strong>well? REVIEW! <strong>

**Review = A Happy Adi! :)**

**xoxo**

**Adidi**


	2. what we doing every year :

**Hello people! :)**

**How r u my little reviewers? Lol soooo finally I've wrote the chapter! (Yay!) and I reeeaally hope you'll like it 'cause the idea of what should b in it was set in my head 4 like 4ever n I had 2 do a lot of changes 'cause of the dates (u'll c what I mean on later chap. Of the story :)) n beside that I've started skool on the 1st of September n I had 2 tests this week (another 1 in Math on the 5th of October! Damn! ) so I was pretty much busy…. I will try 2 update sooner this time (n u know Ur reviews will help my courage right? Lol)**

**N now 4 a little (big!) announcement: remember I've dedicated a chap. of BTGEACS (if u haven't read it yet plz do! N review! I almost finished the next chap.! :)) 2 my best ff friend – Keyekey? Well guess what? Her B-day is 2day! (9/26) So I wanted 2 wish her a BIG happy b-day and a lot of love!**

**N now 4 the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight – but unless u're SM (which I really doubt) neither do u so… I'll live – I at least have ff right? :)<strong>

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the windowsill in my room with the window wide open. It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks, and I was going to get as much sun as I could.<p>

I was reading my favorite book – "Wuthering Heights" for the millionth time, and still – I was reading it in fascination like it was the first time.

"Bella!"

"Aaaaaaaa!" I fell off of my seat, startled. That's when I heard it. That evil laugh!

"Edward!" I yelled as I got up.

"Hello..!'' he continued laughing.

There he was, sitting where I sat just a second ago, totally smug and satisfied with himself. Ohh he just loved it!

"Pushing someone out the window is a crime, pushing someone out the window is a crime…" I kept mumbling to myself, eyes closed. He just laughed harder.

"How many times have I told you not to do this?" I was fighting the urge not to hit him with my book. 'It'll just hurt the book, Bella' I told myself.

"Hmmm let's see…" he pretended to be thinking hard "there are 3 or so sunny days a year and I've been doing this to you every sunny day since we met, which was almost 13 years ago, so… yeah! A lot!"  
>I just tried to glare at him, but we both knew it wasn't working. I could never be mad at Edward for more than 5 minutes, and vice versa.<p>

We were unrepeatable since he moved next door, with his family, 12 and half years ago.

_We were both 5. I remember my mom sitting next to me, reading a book while I watched TV, when we heard a huge boom coming from outside followed by "Emmett!" and a loud laugh. _

_I ran to the window to see a rather 8 or 9 years old boy lifting tiny girl over his shoulder and running around in circles. _

_There was a big truck full of boxes on the street next to us. _

_My mom told me we were going to have new neighbors that week._

_Next to the scene there was a couple, hugging sideways- what I assumed parents, and a really beautiful boy, who looked about my age._

_I watched, amused, as the boy kept running around with the girl over his shoulder._

_After a few moments he put her down and she yelled "I am getting the room with the biggest closet!" with a high pitch voice and run towered the house._

_The big boy just yelled after her "I bet it wouldn't be big enough for you anyway!" and entered the house at normal pace._

_Then, the beautiful boy looked in my direction._

_That was the moment I _really_ saw him. He had amazing green eyes and bronzed hair, (even though, at the time- me being five-year-old and everything – I described it as "weird red") that was somehow messed up but still so beautiful._

_He looked at me for a second before he gave me a small crooked smile and entered the house after his brothers._

_Then I looked to my right to find my mother smiling down at me._

"_He's very cute" she said and walked towered the kitchen._

_I just stared at her._

"_So… you coming to make cookies for the new neighbors, with me or what?" she said over her shoulder, smile in her voice._

_Then I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen – I loved making cookies with me mom! AND! We would see the cute boy later as we will give them those cookies!_

"soo Bella… what we doing tomorrow?" Edward asked and I got back to the present.

"amm.. I don't know.. I guess it'll be just another ordina… wait, we? I thought you said you had planes?" I was confused. He _did _say he had plans…

"well i have plans - with you! Hello! Earth to Bella! What date is it tomorrow?" he said.

"Amm the 10th?"

"Good the 10th of what?"

"Of September?"

"And what we doing every year on this date?"

"Oh come on Edward! You know I suck on remembering dates and numbers! I would have failed if not for your help!"

"Yeah I know… I just like teasing you!" he laughed. I just gave him another unsuccessful look.  
>"Our 13 'anniversary' for being friends. I can't believe you forgot!" he played an act of being a hurt girl and pretended to wipe his imaginary tears.<br>"Oh right! I'm so sorry Edward! Oh but cut the crap of the pretending – you know I forget every year! You're not fooling me!" he laughed again (Damn he was in a good mood! Lol), kissed me on the cheek and waved me goodbye as he went out the way he got in.

We did this a lot. For us it's enough to see each other some days for 5 minutes, though most days we spend hours together. It's really rare if we're not. Emmett once even called us "Twins".

I won't forget that day. It was when we were 12. Edward Alice and me were busy watching T.V when Emmett burst in, in his usual way (Jumping on the couch and messing with my hair – or giving me a big bear hug – depends if he already saw I was there or was it the first time that day ), and was just - 'Emmett'.  
>Alice – unlike Emmett – wasn't in her usual self (<strong>AN: do I have to explain? Alice = jumpy = shopaholic = crazy annoying cute pixie = Alice. Lol**) so I don't surprised Emmett didn't noticed her sitting in the end of the second couch, curled up in a little ball.

"Hey you two! Still un separate able I see! Hahaha you sure you're not twins or something?" than he messed my hair again and left the room while shaking his head playfully.  
>5 seconds later Alice ran out the room crying. Of course me and Edward followed her and figured out why she's crying – she – and I quote – "couldn't believe Emmett said that! I am Edward's twin! So what if we're not identical and that you two spend more time together? It was just cruel!" at the time we couldn't understand why she was so emotional but after she got her first period that day – it was clear.<p>

5 minutes after he left I got a text messege

_**Sooo u didn't answer my question… what r we going 2 do 2morrow?**_

I rolled my eyes as I took my notebook from my desk, wrote my messege down and hold it so it faced my window. We also did that a lot. One of us sent a messege on his mobile to the other and after that we talked on papers through the window.

_**WHAT WE DOING EVERY YEAR OF COURS! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Like? Hate? Review! Have questions? Ur free to send me a PM to ask! :)<strong>

**Xoxo**

**Adidi**


End file.
